


Two Australians in Shetland

by chrislouise



Category: Shetland (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrislouise/pseuds/chrislouise
Summary: This is the prologue of my story, the overall introduction.





	Two Australians in Shetland

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've posted, so I am unfamiliar with some of the fields and unsure what and where I'm meant to input. Bare with me.
> 
> Like many women, when I started watching Shetland I became besotted with Douglas Henshall. Caprice is a character created in my own image. Although in real life I have a good relationship I have fantasies about Jimmy, so here my character Caprice can come alive.
> 
> I've read some of the other works, raised my eyebrows at the ones in which Jimmy and Duncan become an item. How would Caprice deal with that? She thinks she only has Asha and Willow to worry about.
> 
> When I get the rest of my story together, should I include it here or send separate posts, what is easier for readers? Am I able to edit works?

There was once an Australian woman called Caprice who fell upon hard times. After losing her job of many years, she made ends meet with temp jobs. Then her husband became ill and died. She decided to leave Adelaide to make a new start for herself and her daughter. She looked to the UK.

Caprice was able to obtain her work permit. Data entry, as it happened, was just as sought after as doctors and lawyers around the globe. But being a colonial (funny word to use in the 21st century), her job opportunities in the UK, though not impossible, were still limited. She was offered a job in a part of the UK that many British-born were not interested in. She and her daughter Jermaine were to go and live in the very, very top of Scotland.

There Caprice would meet a very handsome detective who was also widowed with a daughter...............................

MORE TO COME:  
CHAPTERS:  
Part 1 - Pre-Jimmy  
Part 2 - The meeting  
Part 3 - The Asha period  
Part 4 - Hope is not lost

**Author's Note:**

> When I write in the different parts of my story, I will also need to ask some things to clarify facts about the characters. Some questions I'll have answers for when I rewatch some of the old episodes to refresh my memory.


End file.
